Walter Conrad Arensburg
Walter Conrad Arensberg (April 4, 1878 - January 29, 1954) was an American poet, literary critic, and art collector. With his wife Louise (born as Mary Louise Stevens, 1879–1953), he collected art and supported artistic endeavors. Life Youth and education Walter Arensberg was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, the oldest child of Conrad Christian Arensberg and his 2nd wife, Flora Belle (Covert). Walter's father was President and partial owner of a successful Pittsburgh crucible company. Between 1896 and 1900, Walter attended Harvard University. Following graduation, he traveled to Europe, where he spent at least 2 years. In 1903, he returned to Harvard, as a graduate student. He did not complete his degree, but rather moved to New York City to work as a cub reporter from 1904-1906. Early career Arensberg's work The cryptography of Shakespeare (1922) claims to find acrostics and anagrams in the published works of Shakespeare which reveal the name of Bacon. In The secret grave of Francis Bacon and his mother in the Lichfield chapter house (1923) and The Shakespearean mystery (1928) he used a "key cipher" to find further messages connected with the Rosicrucians. Analysis by William Friedman and Elizebeth FriedmanWilliam and Elizebeth Friedman, The Shakespearean ciphers examined, Cambridge University Press, 1957. Chapter X. shows that none of the methods has cryptographic validity. Several volumes of his Symbolist-influenced verse were also published, including 1914's Poems and 1916's Idols. His poem Voyage a l'Infini was anthologized by Edmund Clarence Stedman. Art collecting Between 1913 and 1950 the couple collected the works of Modern artists such as Marcel Duchamp, Charles Sheeler, Walter Pach, Beatrice Wood, and Elmer Ernest Southard, as well as Pre-Columbian art; they were assisted by dealer Earl L. Stendahl. The Arensbergs became particularly close with Duchamp, who lived in their apartment during the summer of 1915 while they vacationed at their summer home in Pomfret, Connecticut. They would become the artist's lifelong patrons and form the largest, most significant collection of his work.Arensberg Archives: Historical Note Philadelphia Museum of Art. When Duchamp's idea to despatch his urinal to the first show of the Society of Independent Artists was rejected, both he and Arensberg felt obliged to resign from the society.Souren Melikian (November 20, 1999), Outraging the Bourgeoisie, Part II New York Times. California years In 1921, for health and financial reasons and upon Louise's insistence, the couple relocated to Hollywood, California. While the move was originally intended to be temporary, the Arensbergs remained in California for the rest of their lives, returning to New York for only a year between 1925 and 1926. They first lived in Cottage A on Olive Hill for a time. In September 1927, the Arensbergs purchased their permanent home on 7065 Hillside Avenue, an example of Mediterranean Revival architecture built in 1920 for Lee B. Memefee and designed by architect William Lee Woollett; they later commissioned architect Richard Neutra to build an addition to house Constantin Brâncuși's bronze version of L’Oiseau dans l’espace (1924). In 1946, Marcel Duchamp and Dorothea Tanning were married at the home in a double wedding with Juliet Browner and Man Ray. [http://www.philamuseum.org/collections/permanent/93232.html http://www.philamuseum.org/pma_archives/ead.php?c=WLA&p=hn Dorothea Tanning, Birthday (1942)] Philadelphia Museum of Art. Walter served as a board member of the Los Angeles Art Association (1937), Los Angeles County Museum (1938–1939), and the Southwest Museum (1944–1954). In addition, he was a founding board member of the short-lived American Arts in Action (1943) and the Modern Institute of Art, Beverly Hills (1947–1949), organizations dedicated to showing modern art in California. Intrigued with writer Francis Bacon, particularly the aspects of alchemy, cryptography, Rosicrucianism, and, inevitably, the Shakespeare authorship question, the Arensbergs researched his work. In 1937 they established the Francis Bacon Foundation in Los Angeles intending to promote "research in history, philosophy, science, literature, and art, with special reference to the life and works of Francis Bacon" and in 1954 endowed it with funds and their collection of Baconiana. In the 1940s the Arensbergs began to look for a permanent home for their collection. In 1941, a group around actors Vincent Price, Edward G. Robinson, Fanny Brice, and Sam Jaffe tried to get the collection to stay on the West Coast, for the Modern Institute of Art in Beverly Hills.Oral history interview with Vincent Price, 1992 Aug. 6-14 Archives of American Art Oral History Program. In 1944, the Arensbergs signed a deed of gift with the University of California, Los Angeles, which included the stipulation that the University build an appropriate museum to house the collection in a specified time frame; their friend and fellow collector Galka Scheyer subsequently signed a similar agreement. By the fall of 1947 it was obvious that this condition would not be met and the contract was nullified. In 1939, the Los Angeles County Museum's board turned down a gift of avant-garde works from the collection.D.J. Waldie (September 18, 2011), L.A.'s postwar art scene: Hot rods and hedonism Los Angeles Times. The Arensbergs then began negotiations with numerous other institutions. They Arensbergs eventually dropped their demand that the recipient of the collection also provide for the continuance of the Francis Bacon Foundation. In 1949, Daniel Catton Rich and Katherine Kuh organized the 1st public exhibition of the Arensberg collection, held at the Art Institute of Chicago in 1949.Roberta Smith (January 12, 1994), Katherine Kuh, Art Connoisseur And Writer, 89 New York Times. After protracted discussions and many visits from Director Fiske Kimball and his wife Marie, the Arensbergs presented their collection of over 1000 objects, including correspondence, ephemera, clippings, writings, personal and art collection records, and photographs documenting the couple's art collecting activities as well as their friendship with many important artists, writers and scholars, to the Philadelphia Museum of Art on December 27, 1950. Recognition For the art exhibition Making Mischief: Dada Invades New York in 1996, the Whitney Museum of American Art partially recreated the interior of the Manhatttan apartment of the Arensbergs.Stephen Birmingham (September 8, 1996), L.A.'s postwar art scene: Hot rods and hedonism Los Angeles Times. Francis Bacon Foundation The Rancis Bacon's Foundation's library was housed in its own small brick building at the Claremont College beginning in 1960. In the intervening years, the collection grew from its original 3,500 volumes to over 16,000 volumes. With the failing health of the collection's longtime librarian and curator, the Foundation decided to transfer it to the Huntington Library in San Marino. The collection is now known as the Francis Bacon Foundation Arensberg Collection. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Dialogue" *Walter Conrad Arensberg in The New Poetry: An anthology: "Voyage a l'Infini," "At Daybreak," "To Hasekawa," "Dialogue," "Song of the Souls Set Free" ;Audio / video *Walter Conrad Arensberg poems at YouTube ;About *Walter Arensberg profile at The PIP (Project for Innovative Poetry) Blog * "Historical note" about the Arensbergs and their collection at the Philadelphia Museum of Art website ;Etc. * Francis Bacon Foundation Category:1878 births Category:1954 deaths Category:Harvard University alumni Category:American art collectors Category:American art critics Category:American poets Category:Baconian theory of Shakespearean authorship Category:Archives of American Art related